I Dig You
by lizziebrewster
Summary: Bones has been gone from the Jeffersonian for eight weeks, on an excavation in England. Booth can take it no longer.
1. Chapter 1

_Corny title, I know, but I couldn't resist! _

_I hadn't planned for my next fic to be so soon but this came tumbling out when I woke up this morning! A few of my favourite things: Bones, archaeology, and tents (maybe, chapter2). There's a little of Book-Brennan in here, as well as TV-Brennan, but it should follow smoothly. _

_Second half coming soon!_

_Oh, and I don't own Bones. _

* * *

**I Dig You**

He wasn't sure why he was there. He knew he shouldn't be, but deep inside he felt he had to be. He'd cease to exist if her didn't see her. They'd never been apart this long since the day they'd met.

It was summer, and Brennan had taken some much-needed time off from the Jeffersonian in order to return to her first love – archaeology. She'd assured him that while she enjoyed working with Booth every day and found it 'quite satisfying'; she'd been longing to get back to her roots. To find herself surrounded by dirt (sorry, Hodgins) and throw herself, if only briefly, back into the world of archaeology – where death didn't necessarily mean murder, and there was lots more beside.

Cam had informed her over and over that the Jeffersonian would continue to function and practically helped her book the flights, if it meant Brennan would finally take some time off work.

She hadn't gone to Guatemala this time, or flown to the distance corners of Addis Ababa (where the girls still believed Russ was). Instead she'd opted for a tiny training excavation in the South of England. Just a few miles from the sea, Booth had never heard of the place she was headed, even after she'd spent days babbling about it. More techno speak than ever before had crossed her lips, and Booth knew she was beside herself with excitement.

But that was 8 weeks ago, and if he didn't get to see her smile or smell her familiar scent on a breeze soon her was going to go crazy.

So here he was. Standing behind the plastic tape for the first time in years, Booth watched from a distance. She was unaware of his presence – her head down, focusing on something hidden within the ground. A group of students milled around her and she was clearly giving them instructions.

Engrossed in her work, this was a level of focus Booth had never seen from Bones before. Her features twisted in concentration, a smile breaking through, the likes of which he'd never seen her do at any crime scene.

She was squatting low over the dark earth, her feet in sturdy boots, little white socks poking from the top. His eyes travelled along her legs, seeming to go on for miles. All too often at crime scenes every last inch of her was covered in a forensic suit, but here she'd seemed to have gone to the opposite extreme. Brennan wore short, loose shorts, brown and faded as if from years in the sun. They were perfectly descent and professional, and yet, sitting atop her shapely legs, he couldn't help but get slightly flustered. The English summer had clearly been good to her so far, her legs a delicate golden colour.

His gaze shifted higher. She wore a simple white tank top, spattered with dirt. Her shoulders had begun to turn pink from exposure. Booth knew this was another sign of her eagerness to return to archaeology – forensic anthropologist Brennan would never have been so lax about skincare in the sun, and she'd warned him on multiple occasions over the past few years over the importance of protection from the elements. But here, in her element, Booth knew she'd been just too consumed by the work to care. The very thought bought a smile to his face.

Back in the trench, Brennan shifted her stance slightly and knelt in lower. Excitement seemed to radiate from her as her steady hand lifted something dark from the earth. To Booth it just looked like a pot, but he was sure she'd have a far more technical description spilling out of her. She pointed to areas of it with her pinkie, the students around her hanging on her every word. Not that the blamed them. If Booth had had teachers like her when he was in school, maybe he'd have paid attention too.

Brennan placed the pot delicately in a plastic tray, said a final few words to the students around her, and rose from the ground. Deftly she moved across the site, exchanging words with a couple other people as she went. Treading carefully along a wooden beam at the end of the trench, she turned away from him and moved towards a temporary cabin that had been erected at one end of the trench. Booth felt his breath taken away at the sight of her ass, seemingly poured into the little brown shorts, specks of mud dotted up her calves and a trowel hung from her belt loop. Her thick brown hair was drawn back in lose ponytail, stray stands plastered to her neck in the heat.

Stepping into the cabin, she moved out of sight. He was overwhelmed by the urge to run and greet her, instead opting for the more casual approach. He ducked under the plastic 'caution' tape and moved slowly around the edge of the trench.

"Sir! Sir" The voice barley broke through his subconscious, but the feel of fingers grasping his bicep flung him back to reality. "This is a private excavation, Sir." He turned and Booth found himself looking straight over the head of a young student. No more than 20 and lacking at least 8 inches on booth, he gave the boy 10/10 for balls.

"It's alright, kid. I'm here to see Dr Brennan."

The boy released his arm and alarm spread to his eyes. "Agent Booth?" He ventured in a wobbly tone.

Booth smiled and pulled out his FBI ID. It held no power on British soil, but at least it might stop the kid from pushing him down a well.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." The boy flustered. "I didn't know. Please. Please don't tell Dr Brennan. Don't get her mad at me again." He spoke with a thick English accent, drenched in fear. Booth didn't know what the boy could have done to be so afraid by her wrath but, offering up a teasing smile, he decided to have a little fun with the boy.

"You know, I could arrest you right now for obstructing an FBI investigation." The boy went pale. "Or for assault on a federal agent." He seemed to visibly shrink in front of Booth. "But this is your first offence, right?" the boy nodded furiously, "and I'm going to let you off with a warning. This time." Booth poked at the boy with his badge before walking away chuckling. He loved messing with squints, and who know English squints could be even more fun to poke at than the ones he'd left at home.

Silently, Booth hovered by the door to the cabin he'd seen Bones enter. He vow to beat the lad to a pulp if she'd slipped his gaze while he was preoccupied, but her voice wafted out to greet him.

"See here, the pronounced lipping of the vessel dates it to the late Bronze Age, but the stylistic design of the decoration is much earlier, and the stratigraphic context of the find diverges again. Either this beaker represents a new phase in burial wear, or there's something sinister going on. I don't believe this vessel belongs in that cemetery." She pointed out towards the trench. "I'm hoping your analysis of the cremains will clear the conflicting data." She barely allowed the tech to get a word in; he simply nodded as she spoke. "I'll be back later."

She turned to leave and Booth suddenly didn't know whether to make himself known or hide a while longer. He hadn't seen this side of her before and was secretly enjoying seeing her boss someone around that wasn't him, for a change.

The decision was made for him.

"Booth!?" There was more than a hint of anger beneath her surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" He couldn't speak. She'd caught him off guard and all the carefully planned, logical, explanations he'd spent the flight devising were gone. "Do we have a case?" She'd never seemed so disappointed to see him, and it cut him to the quick.

"No … er … no case. I just … thought … I'd stop by ... to see you ..."

"Stop by!? Booth! You've come 3000miles to …" She stopped mid-rant. It hit her what he'd done. "You flew 3000 miles to see me?" All trace of anger was gone from her voice. She leaned in close to him, her hand came to rest on his chest, she felt his heart pounding. She breathed deep. "Tell me why."

She knew the answer. Somewhere deep down inside she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it aloud.

"I … I miss you, Bones." All the usual confidence and sureness was gone from his voice, it was barely more than a whisper. She flung her arms around him, pulling him in tight. Breathing in his scent deeply, she finally allowed her own truth to surface within her. She'd missed him too, and it had scared her.

It hasn't mattered that she was doing what she loved, there had been something missing all these weeks. She'd been moody for no apparent reason, snapping at students unnecessarily, bringing one even to tears, and alienating herself from the rest of the dig team. They all knew why, it was clear from the adoring way she'd spoken of him, but now Bones realised it too.

She placed her lips gently against his cheek.

"Thank you. Booth"

Her touch made his skin tingle and the sound of her voice, so humble and pure, sent shockwaves through him.

He held her in his arms as the minutes passed by. Eight weeks they'd been apart and a little of him had died every morning he woke up and had to go to work without her, knowing she wouldn't be a part of his day. Of course, she'd tell him that was ridiculous, and scientifically impossible, but that's why he loved her.

And he did. He always had. Quite when it started he couldn't figure out, but he knew he was sure as hell never letting her leave his side again.

Booth became aware of their surroundings, realising that they had been stood locked in a tight embrace, for several minutes now. Her head on his chest, he glanced across the excavation to see several supervisors smiling smugly back at him. The students she had been working with just before quickly tried to look busy as Booths gaze shifted to them – he knew they had been starring.

Breaking away from her, Booth grabbed her by the hand and led her behind the finds cabin, before she had a chance to object. He knew she'd put up a fight, she'd say there was work that needed doing, students that needed teaching, but he didn't care. He needed her too, damn it.

Pinning her against the back of the cabin, he planted a hand either side of her shoulder. His face was just inches from hers, but neither dared move. He drank in her scent – a sweetness mixed with dirt, sweat, and sun lotion. A potent cocktail, he fought to keep himself sane.

Frozen through a combination of fear and lust, Booth couldn't move. He breathed heavily, his pulse quickening with every passing second.

"Bones I…" he tried to speak, not sure what he wanted to say, but needing to hear his own voice, to break the air, to clear his mind, and bring him back to his senses.

The words had barely left his lips before her mouth collided into his. Their lips met eagerly and they kissed deeply. He pushed her head back against the wall, relishing her taste after all these years.

Her hands found their way up the inside of his shirt, frantically dragging her nails across the contours of his back.

"Booooth." She let out a moan as her caressed her breast, his leg slipping between hers to rub against her centre. She could feel him hard, pushing against her leg, and moved her hands to his ass, cupping him, pulling him in closer to her.

He nibbled at her bottom lip as she gasped for breath. His hands moved softly over the front of her shorts and she gave a shudder.

"Booth" She moaned his name again. "Booth, I need you." Her breathing was fast and uneven. "Right now, Booth."

His mouth travelled softly across her face and planted a line of hungry kisses down her neck. She writhed in agony beneath him, desperate to feel his skin against hers, to feel the sweet relief she so desperately longed for him to give her.

"Where?" He nibbled at her ear.

Taking him by the hand, she led him towards a neighbouring field.

"Come with me."

* * *

_I haven't decided yet whether the next chapter should be in a tent or in the field. Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

_The split between tent and field was fairly even, though there were several cries on Both. So I ... well, you'll see._

_I re-wrote this first bit so many times, I'm still not happy with it, but it's now pissing me off so I'm done! Also, this chapter got ridiculously long, so I split it in half. Third (and last) chapter will be online in an hour or so._

* * *

He followed as she picked her way through the ankle high stubble of the freshly harvested field. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he would have followed her right up to the gates of hell right now. She never released his hand, his fingers interlocking with hers, as she slipped through a gap in the hedge. He'd never have seen it if her guiding arm hadn't pulled him through. They stood wordlessly at the edge of a field containing over a dozen tents. Large and small, an array of colors spreads before them, and he had no clue which was hers. She continued to guide him expertly through the maze of tents, deftly stepping around guy lines while Booth stubbed his toe on more than one tent pent.

Relinquishing his hand, she turned and kissed him gently on the lips. He'd barely had time to reciprocate before she pulled away.

"Wait here."

Unzipping the door, she ducked into the tent and out of his sight once more. She was gone less than 20 seconds and yet it felt an agonisingly long time until Booth saw her head pole out of the door. She stood to meet him.

"Okay."

Her eyes twinkled in a way he'd never seen before. She nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip, holding herself back from ravaging him on the spot, trying to keep control over her breathing.

"What was that, Bones?" His hands came to rest on her hips and he found himself kissing her before she had a chance to reply. Their tongues meshed together, filled was passion and urgency. Her hand travelled to the back of his neck, caressing him softly. She nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away slightly. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes flickered with embarrassment.

"I had to make sure it was tidy. That dirty … clothes … hadn't, you know, fallen to the floor."

"'Don't blame gravity for lack of tidiness.'" His mind drifted back to time they'd worked undercover at a circus as he quoted her own words back at her. The reference was lost on her.

"I wasn't Booth. But scientifically speaking …"

His mouth collided with hers. He was in no mood for one of her science-y speeches right now; he had greater things on his mind. And it showed, his hardness brushing against her thigh as they moved together. She ground her hips against him, her own core warming nicely.

Stepping backwards, she took him by the wrists and ducked into the tent.

Booth found himself drowning in a sea of her – the tent was filled by her scent, and her possessions surrounded them.

"Bones!" He was momentarily taken aback by her mess: her apartment always seemed so tidy, her office anally so. "You're messy!" He grinned a cheeky smile at her. He loved when she got flustered and, damn it he'd say it, girlie.

"I wasn't expecting visitors, and … I've been working. Really, it's not that bad, not compared with …" His mouth crushed to hers again, he couldn't stay away from her a second longer. Resting on their knees, they exchanged another passionate kiss, hands exploring unabashedly now. Booth guided his hands up the back of her top, gasping at the feel of her delicately soft skin. Moving around her, he caressed her stomach, dragging a single finger across her, drawing a whimper from her lips.

"Booth." She yearned for him and needed to feel her skin against his. Their mouths never parted, the kiss uninterrupted as she wrenched at the bottom of his t-shirt. Momentarily, his hands left her body and his mouth pulled mere inches away, as she tore the pale fabric over his head. Her hands gravitated to his chest. She flicked at his nipple, tight and erect, before running his hands down his perfectly sculpted abdomen.

His hands rubbed lightly over her throbbing core and he could feel moisture through the layers of fabric.

He wasn't going fast enough, she needed him against her now. Taking control, Bones had her own vest and bra off in seconds, pushing her now bare torso against his. Her fingers ran through his hair as she planted wet kisses over his face.

She pushed him backwards and he fell onto her small air mattress. Straddling him, she continued placing furious open-mouthed kisses across his chest, returning time and time against to tease his nipples. His hips bucked upwards beneath her and his hardness pushed agonisingly firm against her.

Booth was both taken aback, and immensely aroused, by the ferocity of her attack, at her eagerness to take control. Neither spoke, but both knew this moment was the culmination of five years of fleeting touches and secret glances.

Brennan's hands moved over his stomach and she snapped open his pants. She bent in low to kiss his stomach, her hair flopping forwards and tickling his stomach lightly. Booth reached up and grabbed at her ponytail, causing her hair to tumbled down around her face. He bucked again as its softness hit his belly and she used the motion to pull his pants down.

Kicking off his shoes and crumpled pants, Booth lay beneath her in nothing more than his boxers. She ravished him with her eyes, longing radiating from their deep blueness. She laid her herself on top of him, closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him furiously once more.

Booth gripped her by the hips and in an instant she was on her back on the cold floor of the tent. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as its coldness smacked against the warmth of her skin. He nipped playfully at her neck, sucking and biting in a rhythm that he knew would leave a mark and yet he didn't care. He needed to taste every inch of her.

Booth traced kisses across her collarbones, and down the valley between her breasts. Her fingers meshed in his hair as he moved lower down her belly, pausing for a moment to lick a delicate circle around her navel, before continuing down to the top of her shorts.

Popping open the button, his hands slid around beneath her, raising her ass off the floor and he slowly slid down her shorts and panties. His hands lingers as he skimmed over the mound of her ass, his fingers drinking in the softness of her skin, hidden from him for too long.

But again he wasn't going fast enough; She needed him now. She took command and sent her shorts flying across the tent, hitting the canvas with a smack. Her fingers grasped desperately at the elastic of his boxers, needing to release the erection barely contained within.

She had him on his back in seconds, the force of which drew a puff of air from him lungs.

"Bones …" She was dragging down his boxers as he tried to talk.

"Don't speak." She rose back up and met his open mouth with a kiss, her tongue delving deep into his mouth.

All thoughts and objections disappeared from his mind as she lowered herself onto him. She whimpered into his mouth as he filled her completely.

Sitting up, she began riding him; her breathing grew fast and erratic. She moved her hips like a pro, taking him in fully before drawing away from him, almost to the tip. She kept the pace fast, squeezing him with her muscles each time she welcomed him back in.

Leaning in low to kiss him, she changed the angle between them and Booth let out a deep moan.

"Yea?" she asked teasingly

"Yes!" he choked out. Smiling at the power she held over him, Brennan stayed low, rolling her hips back and forth around him, her eyes closed as she did so.

His hand slid between them and Bones shuddered as his fingers met her clit. Her eyes flew open as he began gently massaging her, and she found herself drowning in the deep brown of his eyes. The fluid motion of her hips never faltered as she felt her own orgasm rising.

She dropped down lower, hands resting on the floor of the tent as she moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, Booth." It was the single most erotic thing he'd ever heard fall from her lips and he knew she was getting close. His free hand gathered her fallen fair and he cupped her face gently, his mouth rising to meet hers.

He felt her unravelled around him, her muscles clenching and releasing him and her eyes grew foggy. He came with her, as Brennan's forehead fell onto his shoulder. Her body was drenched in sweat and her breathing erratic.

"Shit." As if every last drop of energy was gone from her body, she felt her arms giving way and laid flush against him. Her ear pressed to his chest, she could hear his rapid heartbeat and his complete failure to modulate his breathing. Shifting his hips slightly, he pulled out of her, beginning to grow soft.

Neither spoke, they didn't have to. Booth enveloped her within his arms, as she lay with her eyes closed, a contented smile creeping across her face.

Minutes passed and they didn't move. Brennan listened as his heart rate return to normal, his fingers idly toying with her hair.

Booth found he felt whole again for the first time since she'd waved him goodbye at the airport those long weeks ago. She'd insisted a cab would be fine, but Booth had been unrelenting, eventually using Parker to seal the deal. Now, lying naked and spent with his partner, Booth began to realise why they made such a great team, and why it hurt when she wasn't around.

Booth drifted into an easy sleep. He dreamt of her; they were back at the lab, she poured over a new specimen and he watched from her office. Her head turned and she gaze met his from across the forensic platform. She walked towards him, fingers already working at the first button of her lab coat. Moving through the glass door to her office, her fingers moved to the second, the third. Booth began to realise that she was wearing nothing beneath the blue fabric of her lab coat. She unfastened the final button revealing …

He was suddenly wrenched from sleep. There was darkness around him and for a moment he couldn't fathom who was lying on top of him. One smell told him who it was, confirmed that his dream hadn't been entirely fictional. The very thought of her and he began to grow hard again, her naked body resting against his.

She stirred in her own sleep, muttering something he couldn't quite make out.

As if still trying to prove to himself that he wasn't asleep, wasn't dreaming, hadn't died and gone to heaven, Booth ran his hands along her back and over the nakedness of her ass. She let out a moan in her sleep and Booth gently placed a kiss top her forehead.

"Booth." She moaned again, her eyes still closed, deep in sleep. His hands travelled the length of her back, delicately touching her and mapping out random patterns on her soft skin.

She snuggled in close to him as he returned to play with her hair.

Her breathing was slow and regular. Booth knew she was deep in sleep and gone from the world. He ventured the word he couldn't bring himself to say to her consciousness, unsure how her subconscious mind would process the information.

"I missed you, Bones."

Her breathing didn't falter for an instant. It spurred him to say what he'd needed to vocalise for years.

"And, I love you."

He took a deep breath.

"And not in an 'atta-girl' way. And not as my friend or my partner." He whispered, allowing his mind to wonder in the confidence that no one but him was listening. "I've loved you for years." He nuzzled his face into her hair. "I love the way you smell. And the way you move. I love that you're so smart. Your social awkwardness, your hunger for the truth. I love everything about you, Bones. Being apart from you was horrible. I've never felt more pain than the moment you disappeared through security at the airport. I missed you more than I thought possible."

His eyes closed as he let the silence surround them, a weight lifted from his heart.

"I've missed you too, Booth." She didn't move, he didn't reply. He didn't know when she'd woken up, but felt more vulnerable than he'd care to admit. "And," she lifted her head to kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you too."

She rolled off of him, lying on her side against him. In the darkness he could barely make out her fuzzy outline.

Her stomach gave a grumbled and it brought a smile to his face.

"You hungry?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea." She leaned in to kiss him again.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"No." She surprised him with the quickness of her answer. "There's something I want to show you."

She sat up alongside him. Reaching forwards, she cupped his cheek, stroking him slightly with her thumb before kissing him one last time.

"But. We need to get dressed first."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know some people went 'ew, no, not outside, that's wrong', but, well, it's my story! lol. I hope it kind of works in a way that it doesn't matter that it's outside_

_:)_

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had dressed in the dark. Booth had reached for a flashlight but she'd stopped him: surely a former sniper knew better than to turn on a light in a darkened tent – it'd become a puppet show for anyone around them!

He kissed her gently before turning to get out of the tent. A moment later she followed him. He could see her hugging something tight against her chest, but in the darkness couldn't discern what it was. No matter, Booth knew already that it held some special meaning for her by the reverent way she held it – not that she'd ever dare to admit objects could hold special powers.

She took his hand and silently guided him though the maze of tents once more, moving further away from the dig site and into the darkness. Booth had no clue what time it was, but guessed it must be late. Around them, the campsite was quiet, with just a few tents lit by lights within.

She seemed to take him miles, the darkness growing deeper the further they went. Passing over a gate, she led him into a different field. There was no one around and only their breathing broke the silence.

Brennan stopped walking. Booth looked around, not understanding. This patch of field looked like every other they'd just crossed through, but he trusted her intrinsically. He knew she wouldn't do anything without logic and forethought.

Releasing his hand, she unfurled her mystery cargo – a large woollen blanket – onto the ground. Kneeling, she spoke.

"Close your eyes and lay down."

Booth did as she instructed, and felt her do the same beside him.

"Now, open them."

The view was breathtaking. Millions of stars painted in the sky above them. With no clouds or light pollution, it was like seeing stars for the first time.

"Isn't it something?" Booth could tell from the inflexion in her voice that she was smiling.

"It's like … magic." He searched for a better word, knowing that she'd correct him.

But it never came. Instead, she rolled onto her side towards him, arm draping across his stomach while her head rested on his shoulder.

"I've been out here many times these past weeks. I was missing you and this … these …" she struggled to articulate the thoughts she'd been feeling. "I felt connected to you because …" she paused to think. He didn't have to be able to see her to know she was biting her bottom lip the way she didn't when thinking hard. "… No matter how far apart we are, we see the same stars."

He didn't speak; he could have sworn his heart skipped beat. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her in tight. She listened to the sound of his chest, his breathing deep and relaxed.

His fingers stroked absentmindedly along the arm she had sprawled across him. His touch was delicate and light, and sent a shiver through her.

Mistaking her shiver for a reaction to the cool night air, Booth pulled her in closer, tighter. But Brennan was far from cold: a fire had lit in her belly at the slightness of his touch. She raised her head up to his and kissed him slowly, deeply.

Her fingers stroked his stomach gently, raising his t-shirt to reveal the slightest hint of skin. Lazily she drew her finger back and forth across him, as his breathing grew more relaxed. Subconsciously, Booth's touch drifted from her arm to her stomach, tracing along the upper limit of her shorts.

She kissed at his neck in the peaceful darkness.

His touch moved back to her arm, trailing lightly up past her elbow. He grazed her breast ever so lightly and she nuzzled in closer to his neck. Encouraged, Booth drew a nail over one nipple and felt it contract against his touch. Her hand drifted south and her fingertips swept along under the waistband of his pants. Her fingers felt cool against his skin and he gasped a little. Smiling, she moved in to kiss him on his open lips, the tip of her tongue just barely encroaching into him.

Her hand moved south and she felt him growing hard beneath his boxers. Withdrawing from his pants, her hand journeyed beneath his shirt to feel his chiselled chest. His fingers toyed with the bottom of her shift.

Booth was torn, wanting nothing more than to rip it off and take her right there, but his prudish side reared its head: what if they were seen. Sensing his hesitation, she whispered to him.

"There's no one around. The students aren't allowed out this far and the supervisors will all be asleep." Her finger returned to brush softly along his length. Nuzzling against him, kissing and nipping at his neck, Booth began to agree with her argument, all thoughts of decency and modesty replace with a longing for her.

His hands moved to cup her face. He kissed her tenderly before looking her in the eye.

"Okay, but I'm blaming you if anyone sees."

She giggled as he rolled her over onto her back.

"Deal." She leaned upwards to kiss him deeply. Her fingers meshed in his hair as he loomed over her. Pushing her back to the ground his hand disappeared up her shirt. In her haste to get dressed, she had neglected to put a bra on and he gasped at the sensation. He fondled teasingly at her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and flicking at it. Sitting over her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Lying against the dark blanket, he could see the paleness of her skin, arms spread wide beside her, and he knew her hair was sprawled out beneath her.

He leaned in close to her and whispered to her.

"I love you."

Sucking in a deep breath, she raised her hands to his face.

"I love you too, Booth."

Kissing her just once, he sat back, his butt resting lightly against her legs, his own limbs taking most of the weight. He fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and she raised herself upwards so he could peel it off her, lifting her arms above her head.

She sat up to meet him fully, the night air cool against her exposed torso. Kissing her, he cupped her breasts, gently caressing them. Her hands gravitated towards his ass and she delved beneath the fabric of his pants and boxers, fingers moving smoothly over his skin.

With a hand behind her for support, Booth lowered Brennan back to the ground, his tongue exploring her mouth in the process. As she hit the ground gently he broke away from her supple lips. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Following her clavicle across her chest, he planted kisses in the trough between her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he began sucking and teasing at it, drawing a moan from her lips. She reached her hands out to remove his t-shirt, but he caught them and pinned her against the ground.

"Wait." He uttered one single word, and yet she readily obeyed, her eyes closed as she let pleasure wash over her.

His mouth trailed southwards, across her toned stomach and to the top of her shorts. She trembled as he unfastened them, opening the fly wide and running his tongue lightly across the elastic line of her panties. She bucked beneath him, longing for more, never wanting the night to end.

He shifted himself further down her legs as he slowly pulled off her shorts. He ran a fingertip over her panties and down between her thighs, causing her to groan in delight. He planted a single kiss over her cloth-covered core, feeling her wetness through the thin fabric. Spurred on by her arousal, Booth hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. Brennan lay before him nude, and completely at his mercy – the thought aroused him immensely and he felt himself grow harder.

She reached her hands forwards again, longing to take his shirt off, to feel him pressed against her, to hold her and never let her go. But Booth resisted once more, pushing lightly against her shoulder until she fell back to the ground and let out an almost unperceivable sob.

Smiling at her submission, Booth removed his own shirt and cast it aside with her forgotten clothing.

"There." The single teasing word left his lips and she reached up to touch him, but again he swatted her advances away, shaking his head.

He smiled down at her in the darkness. Needing to see her, Booth leaned in close and looked her in the eye.

"This," his fingers landed softly against her folds, "is all about you tonight." She bucked and let out a moan as he moved against her. Relinquishing all to him, she lay back on the blanket, one arm landing above her head, the other out to the side.

Content that she wouldn't try to take control again, Booth spread her legs wide and knelt in between her knees. His hands slipped beneath her, raising her butt off the ground slightly. Leaning in low, he took her clit in his mouth. Her fingers clawed at the blanket as he sucked and nipped at her, biting just hard enough. He began lapping at her folds, dragging his tongue agonisingly slowly along the entire length of her folds, circling her clit, and dropping down again. Moving away from her centre, he kissed at her thighs and caressed his fingers over her legs. She yearned for more of him, desperately in need of release. She moved to touch herself, but Booth batted her away once more.

He moved back to her waiting core, taking her in his mouth again. She let out as gasp as her entered her with the tip of just one finger. Playing with her, he drew out a little of her arousal, traced it along her folds, before entering her again. Each time it was just a little deeper than before. Feeling her hands clutching harder against the blanket he began slowly finger fucking her, his mouth never leaving her tender clit. Two fingers now, Booth increased the pace until she unravelled around him, her walls contracting sharply against him. The orgasm washed over her intensely and she lay gasping for breath as he withdrew from her, his tongue moving delightfully slowly against her now.

Shuddering in the wake of the pleasure he had inflicted upon her, she reached towards him again, cupping his face to draw him up to her. He consented this time and rose to kiss her. Brennan could taste herself on his tongue and it brought a smile to her face. Her hands were all over him as they kissed passionately, in his hair, scratching his back, unfastening his pants, softly stroking his stomach. She reached down to him and gripped his hardness firmly within his pants. Pulling away, she fumbled at his waistband, struggling to lower his pants, desperate to free him. When she let out a whimper in frustration, Booth rolled away from her momentarily, tossing his last remnants of clothing to the side along with the rest. Turning back towards her, his erection brushed at her thigh and she took it in her hand again.

Pushing Booth onto his back, she bean working him up and down, all the while kissing him furiously. Their tongues battled for space, each longing to explore every inch of the other. Booth's touch found her breast and she shuddered as he flicked at her taught tipple.

Booth grew ever harder against her touch as she sent him closer and closer to the ultimate edge. Flipping Brennan onto her back, he lay between her legs once more, brushing himself tantalisingly close to her waiting entrance.

He lay over her, neither moving for several seconds. Their eyes met as he entered her slowly.

In direct contrast to their previous encounter in the tent, Booth moved slow and tenderly. Each stroke felt like he was coming home, he fit inside her perfectly. She writhed beneath him, her hips rearing to meet his every thrust and falling away in unison. Her breathing grew shallow and ragged as another orgasm brewed low in her belly. She raised her head to kiss him, unhurried and powerful. Booth increased the tempo and powered into her over and over. Her head fell back as the pleasure built, and he lent in to suck on the nape of her neck.

Brennan dug her fingernails into his back as her third climax of the night rocked through her. Her body jerked beneath him as he came inside her, his lungs voiding as he did. Empty, emotionally and physically, he dropped onto the blanket beside her.

Lying facing each other, they gasped for breath, the night air still and cool around them.

"Bones, I … I dig you." He let out a laugh as he spoke the words he'd been longing to say.

"I don't know what that means, but …" she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, hugging him in tight.


End file.
